Untitle
by Yoonbottom
Summary: (Taehyung/Yoongi) Ketika Yoongi sakit, mendadak jadi rindu sama kekasihnya. #SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday #SharingYoongiFFEvent


"Yoon, aku balik dulu ya, salam buat Namjoon hyung"

"Iya, hati hati di jalan"

"Jangan lupa cuci kaki sama muka sebelum tidur"

"Iya"

"Minum susu hangatnya jangan lupa"

"Beres Tae-"

"Tidur nya jangan malem malem, gak bagus"

"Hmm"

"Jangan lupa mimpiin aku"

"Masuk nih aku"

"Hehehhe bercanda ih sayangnya Taetae" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya genit, tipikal Taehyung sekali dan Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak merona.

"Sudah malam Tae, disini rawan begal loh"

"Asal yang begal kamu aku rela aja sih"

Yoongi yang menerima serangan gombal dari Taehyung pun memutar matanya jengah.

.

.

 **Untitle**

 **Taehyung/Yoongi**

 **K+**

"Oke-oke aku balik sekarang. Dadah Yoon, sampai ketemu besok disekolah" pemuda bersurai coklat gelap melambai kearah Yoongi lalu bergegas menaiki motornya.

Saat Yoongi akan membuka pintu utama rumahnya, teriakan Taehyung terdengar nyaring disusul langkah kaki yang terburu dan mau tak mau ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah berlawanan.

Dan sesuatu menekan belah bibirnya.

Diam tak bergerak.

Namun sedikit basah.

"Hari ini aku lupa belum cium kamu" ucap Taehyung sambil nyengir

"Harus banget gitu tiap hari?" ketus Yoongi lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Tuh kan, bibir kamu minta disosor lagi tuh"

Saat Taehyung memajukan wajahnya kembali berharap akan bertemu dengan bibir manis nan lembut milik kekasihnya.

Namun kenyataannya…

"Aduh! Ya Gusti Min Yoongi!" erang Taehyung sambil meraba area _privat_ nya yang terbungkus celana jeans belel. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali Kim Taehyung. Cepat pulang sana" usir Yoongi.

"Yoon, ini aset masa depan kita. Kalau kenapa napa gimana nih?" ucap Taehyung merana.

"Aku bisa cari yang baru kok, yang tenang dong" Yoongi santai banget kalau ngomong, gak tau kalau Taehyung udah mendelik gak terima.

Buru buru Yoongi masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sepertinya masih merenungi nasib.

"Dari mana aja kamu?" suara husky itu mengagetkan Yoongi sehabis ia mengunci pintu. Kakaknya berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Keluar sama Tae tadi"

"Kemana?"

"Mancing"

"TUH KAN. UDAH DIBILANG JANGAN MAU SAMA SI TAEHYUNG ITU. MASA KAMU TIAP KELUAR DIAJAK MANCING IKAN LELE TERUS. MENDING SAMA SI JUNGKOOK TUH ANAK DUITNYA BANYAK, JANGAN MAU DI MODUSIN SAMA BOCAH KURUS KERING GAK MODAL LAGI"

Namjoon ngomongnya udah mirip sama rap rap an Eminem. Gak jelas. Gak faedah. Mana nyebut Taehyung kurus gak modal. Tapi perkataan kakaknya ada benernya juga sih.

"Udah selese kak? Ngantuk nih mau tidur" Yoongi lagi males debat sama hyung nya ini. Jadi dia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

"Eh Gyu, Yoongi kok gak kelihatan ya dari tadi pagi?" Taehyung bertanya pada teman sebangku Yoongi yang sedang asik bermain game lewat ponsel pintarnya.

"Izin gak masuk, tadi hyungnya telfon katanya Yoongi sakit" ujar Mingyu yang masih fokus dengan game di ponselnya.

Taehyung cuma ngangguk nggangguk lalu bergumam terima kasih lalu meninggalkan kelas Yoongi. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, ia mencoba menghubungi Yoongi namun sedari tadi hanya operator yang menjawab. Ia ragu untuk menelepon Namjoon hyung, takut di _curse-_ in pikirnya.

Taehyung galau.

Kalau dia gak nyoba telfon ke nomer Namjoon hyung dia gak bakal tau keadaan Yoongi. Disisi lain Taehyung juga gak mau kena semprot misuh misuh dari hyung kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Disini Taehyung sekarang. Didepan pintu ber cat hitam, Taehyung menenteng dua buah kantong plastic berisi _cheese cake_ dan sup rumput laut.

Jari kurusnya menekan bel sebanyak tiga kali. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Taehyung mendengus kesal. Taehyung bahkan masih menggunakan seragam lengkap, masih memanggul tas ransel di punggungnya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kantong plastik tersebut di depan pintu rumah Yoongi. Lalu mengambil secarik kertas serta bolpoin hitam. Menuliskan beberapa kata lalu meletakkannya didalam kantong plastik tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah Yoongi sambil bergumam

 _lekas sembuh sugar._

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya membolak balikkan badannya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian hyungnya datang dengan kemeja kantor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Namjoon melirik makan malam pasien yang masih utuh berada di meja sebelah ranjang Yoongi.

"Kenapa belum dimakan?" Tanya Namjoon sambil meletakkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Lalu duduk di ranjang Yoongi.

"Pingin disuapin" gumam Yoongi

"Ok hyung suapin" Namjoon sudah akan membawa nampan makanan Yoongi namun,

"Maunya disuapin sama Taetae" Namjoon mendengus kesal. Pemuda surai abu gelap itu mengambil dua kantong plastik dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"Tuh dari si alien, ditaruh didepan rumah tadi pas hyung mau ambil barang barang kamu"

Yoongi berbinar. Senyum tercetak di wajah pucatnya. Dengan semangat ia membuka isi kantong plastik tersebut. Ia menemukan _cake_ favoritnya dan sup rumput laut yang mendingin serta note yang dilipat asal didalamnya.

 _Untuk kesayangan Taetae, aku dengar dari Mingyu kalau kamu sakit. Aku khawatir, handphone kamu gak bisa dihubungi pula. Jadi aku nekat langsung kerumahmu, tapi kamunya gak ada dirumah. Padahal aku bawain makanan favorit kamu sama sup rumput laut buatan ibu._

 _Lekas sembuh my sugar, gak ketemu kamu sehari aku udah rindu._

Yoongi jadi senyum senyum sendiri. Dia juga rindu sama Taehyung _nya._

Memang benar kata Dilan; **_rindu itu berat_** **.**

"Hyung, pinjam handphone dong" Namjoon menyodorkan benda persegi tipis itu kepada Yoongi. Dengan cepat Yoongi memencet nomor telepon yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Tuttt…

Tut….

Tutttt

 _Halo?_

"Taehyung _ie_!"

Taehyung mengecek kontak yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Nama Namjoon hyung tertera disana, Taehyung mengeryit, apa jangan jangan suara Namjoon mendadak jadi girly?

"Taetae?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ternyata gulanya menelpon lewat handphone milik Namjoon hyung.

 _Iya sayangku. Gimana kabarnya? Udah baikan?_

"Hmm, kamu kok gak jenguk aku sih"

 _Tadi pulang sekolah mampir kerumah, tapi kamunya gak keluar keluar_

"Ya Tuhan. Tolol sama bego beda tipis ya"

 _Excuse me Mr. Min. Peringkat 5 teratas satu angkatan kalau kamu lupa_

"Aku rawat inap Taeeeeeeeeehhhh makanya aku gak bukain pintu pas kamu kerumah"

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

 _YA GUSTI MIN YOONGI KENAPA BARU BILANG SIH. BIAR AKU TUH TADI LANGSUNG TANCAP KE RS. AKU TUH KHAWATIR PAS MINGYU BILANG KAMU SAKIT. MANA KEMARIN KAMU AKU PULANGIN MALEM GARA GARA MANCING._

"Iya maafin aku. Semalem aku demam tinggi, Namjoon hyung panik. Jadi dia langsung bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Gak sempet bawa handphone akunya"

 _Oke aku kesana, kirim alamatnya lewat sms. Mau dibawain apa?_

"Kamu aja udah cukup kok hehe"

 _Kamu abis kejedot apa? Tumbenan banget ngomong gitu_

"Ah Taetae, serius aku tuh. Oh kalau gitu aku mau dibawain sup rumput laut yang kaya tadi"

 _Call. Tunggu aku sugar~_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki kamar inap Yoongi dengan langkah pelan. Takut membangunkan Yoongi yang ternyata jatuh tertidur menunggunya. Meletakkan sup rumput laut pesanan Yoongi dimeja nakas. Lalu beringsut mendekat kearah Yoongi lalu mengecup keningnya lama. Hangatnya suhu tubuh kekasihnya terasa di bibir Taehyung.

"Uhmm, Tae?" Yoongi bergumam.

"Iya sayang"

"Kangen" ucap Yoongi malu malu

"Aku juga kangen" Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengecupi tangan Yoongi.

"Peluk ih"

"Ranjangnya gak muat buat berdua Yoon"

"Aku bisa geser kok" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Mana bisa Taehyung menolak.

Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya agar kasurnya muat untuk dirinya dan juga Taehyung.

Yoongi memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu menjadikan lengannya untuk bantalan kepala Yoongi.

"Taetae hangat"

"Yang hangat kamu Yoon, kan demam"

"Oh iya hehe"

"Tidur _Sugar_ "

Yoongi mengecup bibir Taehyung cepat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Taehyung. Taehyung yang gemas menggigit telinga Yoongi yang ikutan memerah karena malu.

END

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI #HIPHOPISDEAD**

 **Telat banget sih, tapi yang penting ngucapin hehee.**

 **Member Sharing Yoongi jangan lupa baca ya!**

 **Kangen nggibah bareng2.**

 **Dan akhir akhir ini yoongi jadi ukeable bgt anjay, mana taegi lagi rise huhu**

 **Btw seperempatnya pengalaman nyata hehehe.**

 **By teplon**


End file.
